What happens when you fall in love
by Royaled
Summary: What does happen when you fall in love?... What happen when you love someone and they can't love you back... "What happens now...nii-san...?" Elricest
1. Depression

**-Edo, This is for you, my love**

**--**

The journey was finally over… The gate had given the elder's limbs back. The homunculi who has stolen them…kindly gave them back, with words of apology to the elder and thank you to the younger brother for returning him to his rightful Mother…

Who are the brothers in this story?…

Well they are the famous Elric brothers,

The ones who has survived the Gate's grasp and stepped back into their homeland.

All they wanted to do was have their Mother back…her smile…her love…

**Reisembool -- August, 1927**

The sun sparkled a crossed the land. It was velvet with green grass that shimmered from the brushes of the morning dew. There was a house, apart from the others, it was seeking the quietness. Something that the owners had always wanted, in the passed eight ears of their lives.

In a house that didn't quite look the same as the owners income form the last few years. Most people would have expected a mansion to take up the massive amount of land the was bought. Only two loved there, and occasionally guests if a party was thrown.

But to day was a house working day and the sun had now taken the dew that was so neatly painted upon the grass.

Alphonse Elric, The younger brother of the two, was outside hanging the floor mats from inside the house on a wire. A white tee draped upon his sun kissed skin. On his hips bore only his light blue boxers that he had barrowed from Edward. The smile on his lips was almost breathtaking. Detail by detail a crossed his body…every inch of his was sculpted by this older brother, Edward Elric. The love, the passion for His little brother was hidden by his sleep, or by his absence to working..

Alphonse half glided over to the outdoor cabinet, he pulled out a rug beater, gripping it loosely within his perfected fingers. This was an act that he sometimes did this out of pure stress that he hid form his oversleeping brother…

He liked Edward too…

But he thought it was wrong….

He glided slowly over to the rug once more, fingers cling to the seemingly new rug beater and his muscles tensed. He swung hitting the rug but not with though power to make to much noise, being careful to not wake his sleeping brother, he continued.

Up in the second master bedroom the owner of the house sleep, nosily. His soft snoring was heard from the quietness of the house. His shimmering long, golden blonde hair was everywhere. It lied among his shoulders, draped over his white fluffy, may I add…drool spotted pillow…and as well as in his face. His stomach was sticking out of his Egyptian cotton sheets. His hand was over his abdomen, scratching at his lower stomach lightly…

"…Al…"

The elder whispered before his stomach grumbled…His wake up call every morning was arriving early.

"Uhhg.." Edward sighed loudly almost stumbling down the stairs of his first class home…Continuing to rub his stomach lightly. His hair was strung over his shoulders perfectly looking lik he had just brushed it out.

Alphonse was just coming in the door, with the mats he was patting out. He froze when he saw Edward, then smiled that warm smile that Edward carved on him perfectly.

"Sorry, Nii-san, Did…Did I wake you?…"

"No…" Edward shook his head softly and looked down to his stomach "Wake up call.."

Alphonse giggled little light bells and nodded softly, placing the mats where they belonged on the smooth, polished wooden floor. It was spiced with a red accented sparkle. The walls matched the deep crimson pillows that lounged lazily on the black leather chrome framed couch. It faced towards the TV that looked like it was brand new right out of the box.

Alphonse scatted on the slippery wooden floor and opened the stainless steel refrigerator taking: the eggs, ham, cheese, almost grabbing the milk but took the orange juice instead. He giggled softly at his almost mistake. The younger brother got a bowl out, broke a few egg into it, then got a fork. He starts to break up the yolks. Alphonse slid over to the stove, grabbing the butter on the way there. He took a pan, placed butter on it then placed the pan on the electric oven.

When the butter started to sizzle he poured the eggs onto the hot pan. And began to stir.

Edward blinked and shook his head away from staring at Alphonse. The elder snapped his mouth shut when Alphonse looked over to him.

The caramel eye colored boy smiled when the eggs were done he placed the cheese over the eggs then let those sit. Alphonse then repeated the stove process with the ham. After that Alphonse poured the orange juice in blue glass cups, tipped with yellow at the top. The breakfast dishes.

Edward grabbed the silverware in a daze and moved over to the table with his back to Alphonse.

The elder hummed a sweet tone softly, it was one of Al's favorites. He played with the fork and the knife like a child at first. But a moment after that his thoughts about Alphonse took over him, he had the knife's end against the forks end. Moving them in a rhythm that could only be described as sex.

" '…A-Al…' …. 'N-Nii-san…ah…ah..'"

Edward continued to make those soft noises until he heard Alphonse's foot steps. The fantasizing Elric scrambled and put down then silverware nosily which caused Alphonse to look at Edward strangely. He then giggled musically as he sat a crossed the table from his brother.

**--**

It was one of THOSE days again

Edward thought to himself quietly, lying there, in his bed. The sunset light blocked by draped by block out curtains. It was getting dark anyways…

"Alphonse I love you…but…" Edward pulled his hand to his face and whipped a few tears away.

Edward cursed at himself for being so emotional like this… but he had his reason..

Alphonse told him that is wasn't right…

"He expects me to live with that…"

Edward sobbed softly into one of his pillows… His door locked…windows shut…

Alphonse sat on the swing that stood in front of the house…one of those nice one that has cloth for a roof, and cushions. It was more like a swinging couch…

The younger's hands were at his face, he leaned down on his knees. He held in the stress that he bottled up all day… He did love Edward… but …they were brothers…no…they couldn't possibly love each other….

Alphonse sobbed softly into his hands….

**--**

It was beyond bedtime for the two, Edward had opened his windows, unlocked his door, and lied awake in his bed…his eyes staring into the nothingness of his darkened room. The only light was from the moon… The unders of his eyes were red from so much emotions…

He knew this would never work…

Just after the digital clock read 1:37am there was a little squeak sound as he door opened slowly… There was Alphonse… poking his head in a little…

"N-Nii-san…I-I…"

-End- (untill i update)

**--**

:D Don't hate me :D I need reviews for my brain. Reviews are my brain foood om nom nom ! XD! I love you all especially my Edo hehe….mine! DX!

Edit: It make take me a bit to get the next chapter up... im going to the Twilight party at hottopic tonight and i've been cramming for benchmark exams actually passing high school DDDDDX! Don't hurt meeeee


	2. Hide and Seek

-1-Angst- DX

--

The door pushed open smoothly, brushing against the ground while it made soft hissing noises against the carpet…

"N-Nii-san…I-I…"

Edward jumped lightly in his bed, the lazy blonde sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep that gathered at the corners of his eyes. Those orbs, smoldering with that golden intensity, sought out his younger brother within the darkness…

Alphonse took a dew more steps, he helps his pillow in his arms tightly. There was a small jiggle that fallowed him into the room. One of his youngest kittens.

In the light the fallowing kitten was Alphonse's most favorite one as well. He was snow white, bearing a black collar with a small silver bell. There was another, but he was already in the room. The fur blent into the darkness, but when the white kitten entered the room, soft purring from the love seat was heard. This kitten was as black as the night, bearing a white collar and the same silver bell.

The black kitten, the elder of the two, his name was Hide.

The white kitten, the younger one, his name was Seek

Seek purred lightly as he ran over, like a soft ghost in the darkness. He jumped up into the love seat, cuddling up to Hide. Loud purring was heard from the two.

They were brothers…

"N-Nii-san…I had a bad dream…"

Alphonse's feet slid a crossed the soft floor, a few more steps…and he was at Edward's bedside…

"C-Can I stay with you…Tonight?"

Edward sat up, his eyes widened a little in the darkness, the flames of ember within his eyes were turned, brightening the gold hues greatly. Those bright eyes softened as his lips curled into a warm, welcoming smile.

"Of course you can, Al"

Edward moved to the right side of the bed, opening the sheets for Alphonse to step into. Edward watched his brother, still setting up, his legs criss crossed Indian style.

Alphonse smiled a little, lying his pillow down as he slid into the bed. The silk that touched and caressed at his soft skin made him blush softly. His lips pursed. The younger didn't lie down ether. Those soft milk chocolate eyes focused upon his brother. Alphonse felt horrible for doing this to Edward…loving him like this…it hurt them bother enough…

"Im sorry…Nii-san…"

Edward was staring over to the kittens, they were in the light of the moon, snuggled up to each other, purring within their sleep…At Alphonse's apology Edward blinked and turned his head to face Al, His eyes looked confused but, he just smiled, and his eyes softened once more.

"For what?..Its fine Al…" Edward looked back to the kittens… "I just-"

Alphonse interrupted Edward by pressing a finger to his brother's lips. Stopping him completely. It all started in slow motion…

Alphonse leaned in kissing Edward softly upon the lips…

Edward's heart flew out of his chest, he didn't know what to do…or what Al expected out of this kiss…But all he knew was…that he was heating up and this would soon fall out of turning back…

Edward was the one to break the kiss, their first, gasping Al's name so softly upon those velvet lips, his voice purring softly. Alphonse's cheeks lit up deeply at Edward's voice…

Edward's lips clamped, kissing against Al's neck softly. The golden haired elder begain to lean over Alphonse. The kiss getting even more intense as Edward slide his tongue out on Alphonse's nape causing the younger to gasp.

"N-Nii-san!…Wait!.."

Alphonse suddenly was brought back to reality and pushed Edward back, away. He gathered himself off of the bed…

"I can't…Im sorry…"

Alphonse then ran out of the room, eyes full with tears, hands reaching to whip them. He hated himself for pulling away… He had been waiting or that…for so long… and he REJECTED it! How could he be so stupid!…He knew this would hurt Edward…far passed healing…but it was…for the best…

Alphonse stopped in the kitchen, looking back, heading Edward stumbling down the stairs from the second floor.

"Im so sorry…"

Alphonse grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the house into the freezing night.

"ALPHONSE!!"

Edward cried out as he made it passed the kitchen, spying Al in the distance. His golden eyes hurt and watering.. Alphonse turned his head, looking back to his desperate brother…

"Alphonse please! Don't! "

Alphonse turned, running down the road trying to get away…he hated himself…he couldn't face Edward… he was an idiot…this would completely… kill his brother…

Edward gasped softly at Alphonse's alchemic crisp clap. The bright blue lights fallowed, and after that a wall….

Edward ran faster, he clapped his hands, pressing them to the wall, his tears pouring down his face like the rain…

Alphonse was gone…

Edward fell to his knees, his hands moving to his face as he sobbed into his fingers loudly.

"ALPHONSE!!"

--

I know its short but my mind is dead. I just uploaded Bella's lullaby to you tube and am currently loving every piano key, my god it lovely.

Hopefully chapter three will be longer.

Go read New moon and tell me the similarity and then the depression and angst that come along with it.

You could probably guess what happens in chapter 3 8D ….D8


End file.
